


More than a Best Friend

by lux_chels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_chels/pseuds/lux_chels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Friends Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Best Friend

Braeden sighed, pulling his hands away from her waist, which only lead to him grabbing her ass. Breaking away from the kiss, she moaned a faint, "Derek wait." Lifting his head up from it's current position on her neck, he panted, "What?" with a look of confusion in his eyes. 

Running a nervous hand through her hair she stated, "we can't do this." Embarassment colored Derek's cheeks as a dejected expression overtook his features. Putting some distance between them, he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, can you explain to me why?"

"This isn't right." she said moving to get off his lap. Stiling her movements with a hand on her hip and another on the side of her face, he whispered, "does this feel right?" Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down.

Here she was sitting in her best friends lap on a Saturday night. And she truly didn't know how they ended up like this. Merely thirty minutes ago, they had been watching a basketball game and everything was normal and simple and now they had went and made everything complicated . And while there had always been a hint at some sexual tension and attraction, they never really tested it or pushed it beyond innocent flirting because they were focused on their friendship. Or at least that's what she thought.   
"Yes, bu-" before she could finish her statement his lips were on her again and his tongue was being reaccauqainte with her own. And god could this boy kiss. She could only imagine how well he fucked. However, he quickly pulled away and said, "I know what you're thinking, that this will ruin our friendship, but it won't. We're meant to be. Everyone knows it. And try as you might, you know it won't work out with him. He is the literal definition of a fuckboy. He won't treat you right." before placing soft kisses along her neck and jaw.

Becoming angry, Braeden pushed him arms away and got up. "And what? You will? You're the answers to all my prayers? Since you've been the nice guy all along, I'm just magically suppose to want to be with you?!?!" Feeling heated and vulnerable, she reached for her clothes and began to put them on. 

Derek enhaled sharply and tried to calm himself from the rage he was feeling. "When the hell did I say you had to date me?! Don't go putting words in my mouth sweetheart. I've literally been saying for months that you shouldn't be dating him, not because I wanted a quick fuck, but because I give a fuck about you. If you don't want to have sex fine, but to act like I just want you to dump him because I want to be in your pants is so fucking wrong and so unlike you. Where the hell are you getting that shit from?" 

"Maybe I'm just tired of the way you always treat me when it comes to my personal life. It's my business and for some reason everyone seems to have an opinion about it. Maybe I don't want to been in a relationship with all the fixes and works. Sometimes it's easier to just be with someone without all the bullshits that comes with labels." 

Rolling his eyes, Derek replied "But that's not what you want. Come on don't bullshit with me, I know you better than yourself. You want a stable relationship. You've always wanted that. Don't sit here and tell me you don't want that when you I'm the one who you call after one of those jerks cheats or dumps you. I'm the one offering a shoulder to cry on. Am I wrong for offering that option to you? You're right, maybe we shouldn't have crossed the line.--atleast not like this. But I can't help it, I've been in love with you for over 3 and a half years now, and finally when I get the opprotunity to express this, you push me away in favor of a man who will treat you like utter shit and I honestly don't understand why you will take him over me, when you having feelings for me too." 

Swallowing back tears, she said, "Because, I can't ruin this. Our friendship, I love you far too much to ruin it with a relationship that would be based on sexual attraction. We've always known that something has been there. And tonight was just years of sexual frustration reaching it's breaking point." 

Giving her an offended look he replied, "You and I know it's both more than that, we have been here for each other from the very beginning. Back when we were both nobodies we had each other. You're my moon and I'm your rock. No matter what, nothing can come between us. Even if this doesn't work out, we will still have each other."

Eyeing him, she couldn't deny the words that he was saying."You promise?" she said tentively.

"Yes baby, fuck yes. Nothing is gonna to change between us. I wouldn't have suggest it otherwise."

Looking in his eyes, Braeden knew he was right. It wasn't fair to Sam to be with him, when her feelings for Derek were so strong.

Wiping away the last of her tears, she replied, "Can you give me sometime? I don't think it's right, us having sex when I'm still with him."  
Nodding his head, Derek understood.

"So how much time are we talking here? Thirty mintues an hour? How long do you think this conversation is gonna be?"

Laughing, Braeden shook her head at his questions.

"No, I need to talk to him in person. It's only right."  
Derek smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I know, I'm just kidding. I just want you to myself." 

Pressing her forehead to his, she whispered, "I am yours. Just give me a little time to let him know."

Cupping her face in his hands he gave her a passionate kiss that was deep and wet.

After a few minutes, Braeden reluctantly pulled away. Placing her arms on his shoulders she said, "Derek, I should go, really." 

Biting his lip, he nodded. "Yeah I think it's best if you leave to. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself if you don't leave." 

Blushing, she laughed and gave him a parting hug. 

"Come on, walk me to the door." she said pullling him along. When she made her way to open the door, she felt a firm squeeze on her ass. 

Giggling, she turned around and playfully slap his hand. "What was that for?"

Smirking he responded, "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." 

"Well I hope you learn some self-control in the next twenty four hours. I'll call you." she said giving him a playful push. 

"Call me as soon as you're done with him. I want to take you out to dinner."

Grinning, she nodded.

"I will." 

Giving him one final kiss she made her way out the door. 

While Braeden wasn't sure to make of this relationship so far or what it would do to her friendship, she knew she couldn't hold her feelings back any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Draeden at lux-chels.tumblr.com


End file.
